SH 2 Theory Name: Do you See what I See
The Book Of Lost Memories ensures we know that there are different incarnations of the otherworld in each game. Different Otherworlds, dependant on whether there is an outside influence or power over what the protagonist perceives and/or encounters. Silent Hill 1, 3, 4, and Homecoming are otherworlds derived by an outside influence. 2, and Downpours otherworlds are derived by the protagonist subconscious minds themselves. Making DP and 2 a much more personal otherworld as manifestations we see represent the consciousness of that person alone. We know that nightmares cross over as well as the fact that the town uses manifestations from the past like an overflow effect. An example. "Creeper." Since it also appears in the preceding work, one can think that it is derived for the most part from the town's power. ^ We know this manifestation was derived from Alessa's fears. BoLM quote : The power of Silent Hill absorbs what people hold in their hearts and manifests delusions and elements of their subconscious minds. And so, the truth is that the consciousness that becomes the main constituent of what is called the "otherworld" varies. As a few different incarnations of the otherworld have been presented up to this point in the series, let us ascertain the differences in each of these respective works. The main constituent of the otherworld differs in each work of the series. Then it has 3 separate listings for each game and also touches on Walter as well prior to the events of SH4. BoLM quote: Hill Due to her severe burns and endless suffering, Alessa's power runs wild. Her agony is manifested and the entire town is swallowed up by the otherworld. Harry searches for his daughter in the otherworld. Alessa is the sole reason for the otherworld shift. Everyone is pulled into her nightmare. This is the reason the entire otherworld looks the way it does and the creatures within it are derived from her fears. BoLM quote: Hill 2 Regarding James, who escapes from the crime that he has committed, elements from the depths of his consciousness are manifested. What the power of the town causes to appear before him is an otherworld that is a combination of his delusions and his desire for punishment. As James acknowledges his crime, the otherworld disappears. Because of the fact that the otherworld is derived by what people hold in their hearts. And manifests delusions and elements of their subconscious minds. And that consciousness becomes the main constituent of the otherworld that is different in each instalment. Married to the fact that the otherworld in Silent Hill 2 and DP are derived by James and Murphy's subconscious minds. Coupled with the fact that we have countless examples of characters seeing and not seeing different things in the same place at the same time. The otherworld in Silent Hill 2 and DP are specific to individuals called to town in those stories alone. This is confirmed coutless times. Seen here: The best evidence are the multiple interactions with Laura and that fact that the two are seeing completely different things in the same place at the same time. The otherworld in Silent Hill 2 and DP is specific to the said protagonist alone. Therefore it is difficult to imagine that everyone called to town the way James, Angela, Eddie, Murphy and Anne could see and experience what others do all the time. In fact it's impossible as these characters are on a much more personal journey. They have been specifically called because of the guilt they hold in their hearts. BoLM quote: Calling Those who have guilt are summoned. Due to the appearance of the otherworld on a massive scale in the first game, the town has come to be a place that calls those who hold a profound darkness in their hearts. ^ Remember, it is only in 2 and DP that the characters are called because of the darkness in their hearts. BoLM quote: Hill 3 The shift to the otherworld that occurs in the shopping mall, among other places, has to do with Claudia. As she recovers her memories, Alessa's influence grows stronger. Claudia possesses a unique power. Claudia is reason for the otherworld shift. Everyone that experiences the otherworld in 3 is pulled in by her power. This is reason the entire otherworld looks the way it does for the most part with Alessas influences showing up later in the game.. Heather and Douglas see what they see because of Claudia. >Douglas: "And that monster, what the hell was that?" Homecoming works in a similar fashion. As the pact made with the Order long ago was broken. That pact protected Shepherd's Glen from the troubles that have been felt in Silent Hill. With it broken, the protection from the Order's "god" is no more. This is why all the people in Shepherds Glen see monsters. BoLM quote: Was the "red devil" that Walter Sullivan saw...? Walter Sullivan murdered a young boy and his sister, and then took his own life. The connection between the "red devil" he saw and Pyramid Head has become a topic of discussion among players. However, Pyramid Head is only a representation of James' need for punishment. No one besides Sullivan himself can really know what he saw. Valtiel is the being that Pyramid Head is modeled after. His form is also seen differently depending on the person. Sullivan says that he saw a "red devil." What was it that he saw? Prior to the events of SH4 we get ^ this excerpt from the BoLM. Touching on the fact that what Walter saw was specific to him alone. SH4 on the other hand goes hand in hand with the premise that the otherworld Henry and Elieen expierince is derived by an outside influence. Walter. It is quite obvious that the otherworld works in different ways. All depending on whether there is influence upon it or if there is a personal calling that is specific in nature. I tend to interpret this in a sense that, separately, or at the same time, individuals on their own, or a general consensus collectively as a group ( cult ) or communally ( societal views as a whole ) can be manifested from the subconscious mind all at the same time. So in a sense, in the otherworld you can see what I see ..... and you cannot see what I see depending on the situation. Because we equally share views and at the same time we may have completely different opinions and outlooks on things as far as morality ( etc ) as our own individual experiences shape our perceptions and point of view about things. To further expand on this theory, we can go back and have a closer look at Silent Hill 2. In regards to the specifc interactions between James and Laura. I think by the very nature how the otherworld varies because it is derived from an individuals specific subconscious mind it is entirely possible for two individuals to be in the same area and see completely different things as well. We see this when James meets Laura while she is on top of the wall. Laura sarcastically asks James if he is blind because he asks her, " What's a little girls like you dong here anyway ? " I mean this is what is going on when James meets Laura in the hospital as well. In both instances we see that the scene plays out in James otherworld. But it seems that both characters see completely different things ..... When we meet Laura in the hospital we see Laura's teddy bears, but we also see that the hospital still looks like James otherworld. Is this not an example of two individuals seeing completely different things in the same area? I mean Laura is not scared at all and plays with her toys like nothing is wrong ...... but we still see the hospital through Jams POV. It's James nightmare manifested but it seems like a lovely place for Laura though ...... Laura also says there would be no reason for her to have a scratch on her ..... All the while all the halls and rooms are littered with nurses ..... In this scene we see a mix of 2 otherworlds and a separation as well .... I mean, Laura is in the Otherworld. Her Otherworld. This is apparent as she does whatever she wants whenever she wants. She has hospital keys. She draws graffiti all over walls and plays with very expensive pianos all without anyone stopping her. That is because in her otherworld nobody is there. This is how she is able to communicate with James and Eddie. She even hands James a letter from Mary addressed to her. She has free range to do anything she wants. It just seems like an orphan like Laura probably only has loneliness in her heart so that is what is manifested. BoLM quotes: In the town of Silent Hill, those who shoulder the weight of their crimes and their own pasts gather. However, characters who happen to become involved for some reason or other have also come to appear. These characters, who hold no darkness in their hearts, come to fulfill the role of supporting the protagonist. It seems that people with afflicted minds are easily drawn to the otherworld. ^ So it seems that for one reason or another, if a character is emotionally involved, if their minds are afflicted, they can be a part of the story, thus be in the otherworld. Theory by Otherwurld (talk) 16:51, December 17, 2015 (UTC)- source http://www.silenthillcommunity.com/viewtopic.php?f=21&t=436776&start=120